


Raindrops on Roses

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Obi-Wan's Love Language is Flowers, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: for the prompt obi-wan kenobi + the love language of flowers
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 18
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labyrinth_Runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/gifts).



> for the valentine's day fest!! happy valentine's day labyrinth_runner!!!

They started small. Appearing on your desk in the morning, wrapped neatly in a vase, they were a welcome sight from your dreary office job. They brought a little color to the bleak Coruscant skies.

The first flowers you received were lilacs, sometimes with purple orchids or white gardenias. You thought this was such an odd arrangement, that you looked up the meanings of the flowers. Lilacs for the first signs of love, orchids for beauty, and gardenias for secret love. Interesting….

Next came an assortment of lilies: calla lilies, white lilies, and yellow daylilies. Again, you looked for their meanings: calla lilies for magnificent beauty, white lilies for purity and sweetness, and yellow daylilies for coquetry. Soon, your office was filled with lilies of all kinds, much to the jealousy of your work friends. However, you knew that at least one of them knew who your secret admirer was, but they wouldn’t tell.

However, you had a hunch. You noticed you got an influx of flowers every time a certain High Jedi General was back on Coruscant.

You smiled to yourself every time you thought about Obi-Wan. How charming and respectful he was. How effortlessly flirtatious he could be and that you could never replicate because he made your heart stutter. It was easy to forget there was a war going on and he was a Jedi when he took you to Dex’s Diner for lunch on your day off and made you laugh until your stomach hurt.

The man of your thoughts currently stood outside of your small office, waiting for you to finish with a client on the holoreceiver. You sighed to yourself when they finally hung up and stood, grabbing your coat and bag. You smiled at Obi-Wan when you turned from turning off your light and locking the door and he smiled in return.

“Long day?” he asked.

You sighed again and nodded. “It’s always busy this time of the year. It wouldn’t be too bad if our customers understood that, too.” Just then, you noticed the bouquet he was holding. “Waiting for someone special?”

He smiled again, and you would almost say it was sheepish (if Obi-Wan Kenobi ever looked sheepish), and held out the bouquet to you. “Indeed I am, but I'm quite surprised you haven't figured out who it is yet.”

It was a beautiful arrangement of red roses with white baby’s breath around the edges. You took it carefully from him, feeling your face heat as you examined it.

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” you breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Just like someone I know.”

You smacked his arm and he chuckled. “Oh, stop it you!” You sniffed at a rose. “What do these mean?”

“Well, I'm sure you know what roses mean,” he said, drawing you close beside him, “but the baby’s breath is for everlasting love.”

You rolled your eyes but leaned into his embrace as he led you out of your office building. “You’re such a sap, do you know that? I knew it was you all along.”

He grinned. “I’ll have you know that other people find my sappiness swoon-worthy. It’s part of my charm.”

You shook your head and chuckled, holding the bouquet close to your chest. You were already mapping out a place for it when you got home, front and center amongst the rest. Maybe you’d even press some of them. A reminder of all the ways Obi-Wan said _I love you_ without telling you.


End file.
